Story of a Teenage Knockout: To The iMPACT Zone
by RAWR.iHeart.SwantonflyinVipers
Summary: Yeah buddy! She's back! What if Allie didn't quit and refuse Dixie Carter's offer? Join Allie AND Jeff Hardy as they make their way to TNA. New rivals, more drama, new friends. What will Allie do? Spin off from Story of a Teenage Diva. Starts Genesis 2010
1. I Just Wonder

**Author Note && Disclaimer at the bottom.**

**Please read! Psst! The words are down there. :D vv**

* * *

><p>I walked through the curtain to see faces…staring faces. I looked into each and every person's eyes with a dark, cold expression. People I called my friends…my family. La Familia, now I seem like a stranger to them. I just wish they wouldn't stare at me like this. They were all in 2 lines, making a line. Everyone's gaze face the other end, and that's when I seen him. Our icy baby blues met causing our world to stop.<p>

You know like in those movies and shit when everyone seems to fade away into a white foggy like background and you and that one person floating in the air and staring at each other. Yeah…that's how it felt. Not paying attention to any of the stares, I ran up to him. I jumped into his arms, wrapped my arms around his waist, and my arms around his neck as he held me close. I felt something drip onto the crook of my neck and heard quiet sobs. Tears welled up in my eyes before falling down my cheekbones, both of us in everyone's attention area.

"Allie…" his deep, husky voice whispered softly.

"Daddy…" I sobbed softly as our grips on each other tightened.

We both started a small chuckle fest as we pulled apart. "I missed you kiddo." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back causing my lip ring to shine in the light, "I miss you too Padre."

"Alright, can we end this love fest? It's suppose to be all about me."

We all turned around to see Adam with a cheeky grin. Everyone clapped and cheered for the returning winner. We all knew he was joking anyways. Although this was my first time seeing him so up close in person. Daddy walked over to Adam with me still on his hip. The wonders of being 5'1, haha.

"Kid, yo're getting heavy. You're gonna have to start walking everywhere now." Daddy said teasingly as we waited for the crowd to disperse from around Edge.

My jaw dropped, "You're such a bully, I've lost weight and gained muscle for your fyi."

"For your, for your information? You have a stutter now?" He teased.

"Leave me alone you meanie! Put me down."

Daddy laughed as he sat me down on the ground before walking up to Adam. "It's good to have you back, man."

"It's good to be back." Adam said as he and Daddy emerged in a man-hug.

"Daddy, maybe this could mean Rated RKO could come back." I piped up innocently.

They both looked down at me, "Maybe so kid." Adam said with a smile. "You have one hell of a kid, Orton. She's a good competitor."

"Thank you." I said with a grin before being lightly pushed.

"Manners." Daddy urged with a smirk.

"Oh sorry." I cleared my throat. "I mean, I know." I corrected with a smug smirk causing Adam to laugh.

Daddy grinned, "That's my girl."

"I can already tell that you two will be something else." Adam said with a chuckle.

"Us plus Teddy and Codeman!" I added.

"Oh yeah, those two." Adam said with a smile.

I looked around, "Speaking of those two, where are they-ahh!" I screamed as I was lifted off of the ground.

"Run Teddy run!" A lispy voice yelled as the man ran behind us.

I giggled as I faced Cody who was running behind me as Teddy ran with me hanging on my shoulder. "You guys are so lucky I'm not wearing a skirt." I laughed. "Where am I going?"

"In isolation so we can keep you locked up so you won't run away again." Teddy explained as he ran to the women's locker room. He ran through the door, earning a flurry of squeals. "Come on ladies! Her gag, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Teddy yelled as the divas packed my small duffel bag before throwing it to Cody before we ran out again.

I chuckled, "Since when did you get all soldier-like?" I asked as we ran to the parking lot.

"Since he got that role in the Marine 2?" Cody explained.

"Marine 2? They actually made another one of those?" I questioned before being thrown into the limousine before Teddy and Cody climbed in.

"Yeah I think it's gonna suck too."

I turned my head to see the Baby Blue-eyed Boston native. "Charlie Brown! It's the Great Pumpkin!" I exclaimed, sending Cody and Ted into a fit of laughs. I couldn't say giggles because giggles aren't very manly, haha.

John glared at me before laughing along with them. "Als, I've missed you so much." He said, "We all have."

"Aww…I am loved." I cooed as he made our way to the hotel.

"You gave us a scare there though, we thought you were going to TNA." John said.

"Yeah, especially when you showed up on Genesis with Jeff." Cody added.

I smiled. "Yeah…it was nice riding that lambo."

All of us chuckled as the limo pulled off into the night. "But you know…" The guys turned towards me. "I've been thinking about how my career would have been like if I took up the TNA offer with Jeff." I said as I trailed off thinking while looking out the window into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! What is up? How are you doin'? Feelin' good? Mmkay.<strong>

**First off...I only own Allie! Woo, got that out of my system. Nobody else...**

**Well guys, I've ALWAYS wanted to make a TNA story, but I thought that it would suck because I'm horrible. lol jk. But really, I didn't feel like making a new new story 'cause I'm just that lazy so I decided to...make a spin off! Yay! Go Alia! This is a spin off to Story of A Teenage Diva, if you haven't noticed already.**

**So I am going to make my promise and make a sequel to Story of A Teenage Diva like I promised, but after this gets going. And if you haven't read SOATD and you just wanted to start here, that's fine too. Here are some pinpoints!**

**1.) Allie is 16 years old.**

**2.) Allie is the daughter of Randy Orton.**

**3.) Allie is a whore. lol jk. But she's been sleeping with The Miz. (Although they've stopped in her hiatus and they won't be sleeping together in this story...haha.) But she may be a whore for some of the TNA stars. You never know...hell I don't even know.**

**4.) Allie is close with Matt Hardy and VERY close with Jeff Hardy from their experiences in SOATD.**

**5.) Allie's contract was sold/traded to Dixie Carter and TNA for Jay Reso's/Christian's contract for him to go to the WWE. (For my following readers: We will explain that when we get there. Mmkay?)**

**Well that's basically it! If there's anymore that I haven't put down, my fellow readers know to mention them to me because they know that I forget lots of shit. And if I remember anything after I read all 50 chapters again, I'll mention it in the next chapter mmkay?**

**So thanks again to all of the people who read this story. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like (But be a little nice about it flamers. :/ BURN BABY BURN! I can't stand those kind of flamers. lol.) Fucker Burn. BURN MOTHER FUCKER! Burn Burn Burn! lol again. I just watched that episode of the Hardy Show. :P Also, if you could, tell me what I need to improve the story. I am an amateur and I know there are better writers out there than me. So...yep!**

**So you'll review? Really? Super! Where is it you may ask? Look to the south! vvv Psst! It's down there! vvv ****Heehee, see you later guys. **

**Oh and one more thing! I'm not going to be one of those people that say if I don't get this many reviews I won't post the next chapter because I can't stand when people do that personally. It's like they're desperate of reviews...well I am but I'm not going to show it to people! Well...I just did...Fucker Burn. lol. Soo...yeah, I'm done. Again please review and maybe check out my other stories, they're pretty groovy man. So...yeah, bye~! Peace! -o_o-V**

**-Alia Jaenel, RAWR. iHeart. SwantonflyinVipers, biatches!**

**P.S.: For the people who have contacted me wanting to know what my username meant, that means that I adore Jeffrey Nero Hardy && Randall Keith Orton. Mmkay? Mmkay.**

**P.S.S.: I may be changing my username so if you like the story and you want to keep reading it, I would highly recommend you favoriting it or putting a story alert on it. So...yep again!**

**P.S.S.S.: If you know some REALLY good TNA stories in the Teen or Mature rating area, please let me know. Because the only one I read that was REALLY good, Vindictive Angels it was super good. So if you haven't read it yet, go look it up! It's amazing, and if you have super! Hopefully you liked it as much as I did. I just did a little bit of story promotion, lol. But anyways, tell me if there are any good TNA fics out there in those ratings please and thank you!**

**So NOW I'm done, bye!...BURN MOTHER FUCKER! lol. If you're a fan of the Hardy Show, look up Jeff Hardy's Haircut 2007 on YouTube when he had that super short hair that was at his jawline? Yep Beth cut that while she was drunk and they made an episode of the Hardy Show. lol. I talk/type too much. But lookie there! I just did another promotion!**

**But now! I'm done. Bye guys!**

**Review and Alert now! Psst...it's down there if you needed another reminder! vvv**


	2. Genesis 2010

**Author Note && Disclaimer at the bottom.**

**Please read! Psst! The words are down there. :D vv**

**Allie's outfit will be on my profile and go on my Polyore.**

**I just made one...**

**Yay me!**

* * *

><p>"You ready for this Red Eyes?"<p>

I looked up and over to the not so rainbow anymore haired warrior. "You know I am." I said with a smirk as I undid the zipper opening my hoodie.

Jeff did his little eyebrow quirk and I chuckled lightly, "I swear you had your eyebrows done."

He LOL'ed, "I did not! My eyebrows are all natural."

"Right…" I muttered jokingly as I jumped up and down and shook my nerves out of my arms.

"Nervous?" He asked as he did the same and stretched out his neck muscles, tilting his head from side to side.

"Naturally. Don't know how they'll react to me in a new business." I said, "And I've never been involved with a cage before or near a six-sided ring."

"Eh…not as bad as it seems. And you're my new eXtreme pupil. You'll be fine." Jeff said, flashing his pearly whites towards me. I giggled as I flashed mine back before I heard those two mind-blowing words…

"You're on."

Jeff and I looked at each other with a nod before walking towards the curtain. "…Let's do this."

"Yeah buddy."

_Modest to the top_

_Modest at the top_

Jeff and I ran through the pathway and met up with the crowd. I could hear the spectators asking what the heck was going on around here. Jeff and I finally make it through to an empty spot in the crowd and started taunting. He threw up his hands and thrusted his hips as I threw up my new sign E.I.V…Extreme Little Vixen.

Jeff and I tried to make our way through the crowd as the cage full of TNA wrestlers stared at us.

"Check this out Taz, look who's in the crowd here at the iMPACT Zone!"

"Jeff Hardy, Jeff Hardy has arrived. And he's brought a new friend."

Jeff bent down and I jumped over Jeff and the security gate before taking off my hood and smiled at the crowd with a wink.

"Oh my! The rumors were true, the Ice Queen, the Ice Vixen is here! It's Alia here with Jeff Hardy!"

I grinned as the crowd cheered loudly for us. We began to hype up the crowd. I turned my head to see Homicide attacking Jeff on the side of the cage. I start walking around the cage, but by the time I got there, Jeff was handling him, or so I thought.

I ran over to the two of them and I pulled out something from around my neck. That is right…a brand new pair of brass knuckles. Spanking new too, thanks to Daddy of course.

The crowd went crazy as I placed the knuckles on my hand before my fist went flying for the baldie's skull. Homicide's head went _**Bong!**_ before Jeff grabbed it and smashed his face into the red cage. I watched with a smirk as Jeff threw him into the security barricade. Yes,…he deserved what he had gotten. Homicide pushed himself up and tried to stumble away but Jeff followed him.

"Ooh, a chair." I heard Jeff chime up before picking it up and smacking Homicide across the head with it.

I giggled lightly, typical Jeff. "Ooh! My turn, my turn!" I cheered while bouncing up and down.

Jeff threw the chair towards me, ending in me catching it. "Here we go," Jeff said as he held his hand up as Homicide tried to push himself up.

I held up my hand, "Tag!" we shouted simultaneously before I bashed Homicide in the head with the steel sitting feature. We "tagged" again before Jeff grabbed Homicide's head and executed the Twist of Fate on him.

"One more, I need to get it in!" I exclaimed as I held up my hand. Jeff smirked at me before slapping my hand once more.

I grinned before positioning myself on the side of the fallen TNA wrestler. First, I threw up E.I.V before switching to the Hardy Guns. "Ahhh!" I chanted before executing Sonnet (standing moonsault) to him.

I jumped up with a proud smile on my face as I held my ribcage before the pain lingered away. Jeff's theme, Modest, played again as the crowd cheered loudly for us. Jeff started clapping as I slapped the fans' hands. Yay! I have fans again! Jeff and I both looked at the cage before looking at each other.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Red Eyes?"

I smirked, "That's right Party Boy."

We both started climbing up the cage, sending the crowd roaring with an ovation. Once we both made it to the top, we took in all of the adrenaline. I looked over at Jeff as he sang along to the lyrics and I started laughing.

He looked at me with a smile, "What?"

I giggled, "Your song sucks." I said jokingly earning me a glare from Jeff as the show went off the air.

"So are you with us…or against us?"

I thought for a moment before putting my hand out. "Give me a pen."

I watched as the blond male slowly grinned before signing on the dotted line. "You two screw me over, I'll personally kicked your ass. Plus I have backup."

"Oh…we wouldn't plan on it." He said with a smirk before I turned to walk out of the office, slamming the door behind myself.

I walked backstage to the place where 'Jeff's' Lamborghini was parked in the back of the parking lot where I was suppose to meet up with Jeff and Shannon Moore.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile.

Shannon waved and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey Als, you ready to go?" Jeff asked.

I opened my mouth to respond but all that came out was an "Oh my God, ahh!" I shut my mouth, that wasn't what I was going to say. We looked over to see three teenage girls squealing for Jeff. "Ahh, Jeff Hardy!"

"Aww, no Shannon?" I asked.

"No Shannon." Shannon muttered as I frowned.

"How'd you get back here?" Jeff asked, causing me to giggle a bit, also earning a glare from one of the girls causing me to pout.

"Can we have your autograph?" Jeff looked at us pleading for help, causing Shannon and I to just smile at him and the girls. Jeff sent us one of those 'Uh oh' looks before turning to the girls.

"You know what? Better yet, how 'bout a painting?" Jeff suggested, causing me to frown. Hey…that was mine.

The girls started hyperventilating as Jeff kissed one girl's cheek before they started running off. One turned back around and glared at me, causing me to frown as they ran off screaming. I pouted towards Jeff as tears welled up in my eyes. "Hey…that was mine."

Jeff sighed, "I know, I'll make you another one okay? You can even help me."

"Okay!" I said with a grin. "But you have to pinky promise." I said as I held up my pinky.

Jeff grinned back as we linked pinkies before walking over to the car. A sweet ass car I may add, too bad it's not Jeff's…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! What is up? How are you doin'? Feelin' good? Mmkay.<strong>

**First off...I only own Allie! Woo, got that out of my system. Nobody else...**

**Well guys, I've ALWAYS wanted to make a TNA story, but I thought that it would suck because I'm horrible. lol jk. But really, I didn't feel like making a new new story 'cause I'm just that lazy so I decided to...make a spin off! Yay! Go Alia! This is a spin off to Story of A Teenage Diva, if you haven't noticed already.**

**So I am going to make my promise and make a sequel to Story of A Teenage Diva like I promised, but after this gets going. And if you haven't read SOATD and you just wanted to start here, that's fine too. Here are some pinpoints!**

**1.) Allie is 16 years old.**

**2.) Allie is the daughter of Randy Orton.**

**3.) Allie is a whore. lol jk. But she's been sleeping with The Miz. (Although they've stopped in her hiatus and they won't be sleeping together in this story...haha.) But she may be a whore for some of the TNA stars. You never know...hell I don't even know.**

**4.) Allie is close with Matt Hardy and VERY close with Jeff Hardy from their experiences in SOATD.**

**5.) Allie's contract was sold/traded to Dixie Carter and TNA for Jay Reso's/Christian's contract for him to go to the WWE. (For my following readers: We will explain that when we get there. Mmkay?)**

**Well that's basically it! If there's anymore that I haven't put down, my fellow readers know to mention them to me because they know that I forget lots of shit. And if I remember anything after I read all 50 chapters again, I'll mention it in the next chapter mmkay?**

**So thanks again to all of the people who read this story. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like (But be a little nice about it flamers. :/ BURN BABY BURN! I can't stand those kind of flamers. lol.) Fucker Burn. BURN MOTHER FUCKER! Burn Burn Burn! lol again. I just watched that episode of the Hardy Show. :P Also, if you could, tell me what I need to improve the story. I am an amateur and I know there are better writers out there than me. So...yep!**

**So you'll review? Really? Super! Where is it you may ask? Look to the south! vvv Psst! It's down there! vvv ****Heehee, see you later guys.**

**Oh and one more thing! I'm not going to be one of those people that say if I don't get this many reviews I won't post the next chapter because I can't stand when people do that personally. It's like they're desperate of reviews...well I am but I'm not going to show it to people! Well...I just did...Fucker Burn. lol. Soo...yeah, I'm done. Again please review and maybe check out my other stories, they're pretty groovy man. So...yeah, bye~! Peace! -o_o-V**

**-Alia Jaenel, RAWR. iHeart. SwantonflyinVipers, biatches!**

**P.S.: For the people who have contacted me wanting to know what my username meant, that means that I adore Jeffrey Nero Hardy && Randall Keith Orton. Mmkay? Mmkay.**

**P.S.S.: I may be changing my username so if you like the story and you want to keep reading it, I would highly recommend you favoriting it or putting a story alert on it. So...yep again!**

**P.S.S.S.: If you know some REALLY good TNA stories in the Teen or Mature rating area, please let me know. Because the only one I read that was REALLY good, Vindictive Angels it was super good. So if you haven't read it yet, go look it up! It's amazing, and if you have super! Hopefully you liked it as much as I did. I just did a little bit of story promotion, lol. But anyways, tell me if there are any good TNA fics out there in those ratings please and thank you!**

**So NOW I'm done, bye!...BURN MOTHER FUCKER! lol. If you're a fan of the Hardy Show, look up Jeff Hardy's Haircut 2007 on YouTube when he had that super short hair that was at his jawline? Yep Beth cut that while she was drunk and they made an episode of the Hardy Show. lol. I talk/type too much. But lookie there! I just did another promotion!**

**But now! I'm done. Bye guys!**

**Review and Alert now! Psst...it's down there if you needed another reminder! vvv**


End file.
